scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Bear in the Hat
Uranimated18's spoof of the 2003 film "The Cat in the Hat" Cast *The Cat in the Hat - Yogi Bear *Lawrence Quinn - Clayton (Tarzan) *Joan Walden - Belle (Beauty and The Beast) *Sally Walden - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Conrad Walden - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *The Fish - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Mr. Hank Humberfloob - Chris McLean (Total Drama) *Mrs. Kwan - Grandmother Fa (Mulan) *Thing 1 & Thing 2 - Buster Bunny & Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Nevins - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Schweitzer - Aladdin *Female Club-Goer - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Secretary, works for Humberfloob - Megara (Hercules) *Kate the Caretaker - Fagin (Oliver and Company) *Cupcake Maker - Little John (Robin Hood) *Fall-Apart Rabbit (Bonkers) - (as an extra) *Narrator as Himself *Announcer as Himself Scenes *The Bear in the Hat - Part 1 ??? *The Bear in the Hat - Part 2 ??? *The Bear in the Hat - Part 3 ??? *The Bear in the Hat - Part 4 ??? *The Bear in the Hat - Part 5 ??? *The Bear in the Hat - Part 6 ??? *The Bear in the Hat - Part 7 ??? *The Bear in the Hat - Part 8 ??? *The Bear in the Hat - Part 9 ??? *The Bear in the Hat - Part 10 ??? *The Bear in the Hat - Part 11 ??? *The Bear in the Hat - Part 12 ??? *The Bear in the Hat - Part 13 ??? *The Bear in the Hat - Part 14 ??? *The Bear in the Hat - Part 15 ??? *The Bear in the Hat - Part 16 ??? *The Bear in the Hat - Part 17 ??? *The Bear in the Hat - Part 18 ??? *The Bear in the Hat - Part 19 ??? *The Bear in the Hat - Part 20 ??? *The Bear in the Hat - Part 21 ??? Movie used *The Cat in the Hat Clip used *The Yogi Bear Show *Yogi's Gang *Yogi's Ark Lark *Tarzan *Kingdom Hearts *Yogi's Treasure Hunt *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchated Christmas *Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World *Oliver and Company *The Rescuers Down Under *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) *The Little Mermaid II: Return of the Sea *The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning *Mulan *Mulan II *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Total Drama Revenge of the Island *Total Drama All-Stars *Tiny Toon Adventures *The Great Mouse Detective *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin (TV Series) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II *Hercules *Robin Hood *Bonkers Gallery Yogi-yogi-bear-18736418-240-200.jpg|Yogi Bear as The Cat in the Hat Clayton.png|Clayton as Lawrence Quinn Belle.jpg|Belle as Joan Walden Jenny_Foxworth.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Sally Walden Cody.png|Cody as Conrad Walden Greatseb19.jpg|Sebastian as The Fish EliottAChris.png|Chris McLean as Mr. Hank Humberfloob Grandmother Fa.jpg|Gandmother Fa as Mrs. Kwan BusterBunny.jpg|Buster Bunny as Thing 1 plucky_duck_by_ohyeahcartoonsfan-d842v6n.jpg|Plucky Duck as Thing 2 Toby.jpg|Toby as Nevins Aladdin_in_Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin as Schweitzer Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4667.jpg|Esmeralda as Female Club-Goer Megera_(Hercules_The_Animated_Series).png|Megera as Secretary, works for Humberfloob Fagin.jpg|Fagin as Kate the Caretaker littlejohn3.gif|Little John as Cupcake Maker Fall-Apart Rabbit.jpg|Fall-Apart Rabbit as an extra Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Cat in the Hat Movies Category:The Cat in the Hat Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs